Reglas
by MrRayney
Summary: Las reglas dentro de una relación son muy importantes, eso lo sabe muy bien Chico Bestia sobre todo si sale con Raven.


Hola chicos soy yo su amigable escritor MrRayney, el dia de hoy traigo un nuevo One-Shot que originalmente hiba a ser un Drabble pero como se paso de las 500 palabras ya no califica como tal, al igual que mis otros trabajos es un Chico Bestia x Raven, asi que fans de la pareja disfrútenlo y si no son fans también.

Los personajes de los Jóvenes Titanes no son de mi propiedad son de DC y Warner Brothers, si hubieran sido míos Chico Bestia y Raven hubieran comenzado una relación sentimental desde el episodio Bestia Interna o Hechizo

* * *

**Reglas**

Reglas, Chico Bestia las conocía muy bien pero a la vez no era muy fanático de ellas, en más de una ocasión al joven mutante las ignoraba algo que a lo largo de su vida le había costado mucho, desobedeció las reglas de sus padres de no aventurarse el solo en la selva, lo mordió un mono verde y obtuvo sus poderes, desobedeció las reglas de la Patrulla Condenada al salvarles la vida, dejando que los malos escaparan y le costó su puesto en el equipo, fue cuando formo parte de los Titanes donde comenzó a seguir más las reglas sin embargo aun desobedecía una que otra de las reglas impuestas por Robin pero esto más que nada era para molestar al Chico Maravilla.

Fue cuando comenzó su relación con Raven que las cosas para Chico Bestia cambiaron completamente, Raven siempre ha sido una persona bastante pulcra y organizada, eso es algo que todos saben muy bien y Chico Bestia estaba consiente de todo esto, el mismo acepto seguir cada norma por muy rigurosa que sea para estar con ella.

Durante el tiempo que fueron Titanes las reglas eran simples, su habitación tenía que estar limpia si es que alguna vez quería que pasara algún tiempo de calidad con él en ese lugar, ninguna cita se llevaría a cabo en una convención de comic o arcade, durante la comida el masticaría con la boca cerrada, puede que Chico Bestia sea medio animal pero no permitiría que actuara como un cerdo en frente de su presencia, estas fueron algunas de las reglas impuestas y mientras los demás Titanes incluida Starfire creían que con esas reglas la relación del mutante y la hechicera no duraría, estaban completamente equivocados, Chico Bestia sin protestar acepto las normas impuestas.

Tras la separación del equipo original las cosas entre Chico Bestia y Raven cambiaron pero a la vez no mucho, mientras Cyborg decidió regresar a Metrópolis y Robin ahora conocido como Nightwing acompañado de Starfire fueron a Bludhaven, Chico Bestia y Raven decidieron dejar a un lado el negocio de los superhéroes para poder vivir una vida normal y pacífica en Jump City para formar su propia familia.

Esto significaba que las cosas cambiarían al igual que las reglas, las normas impuestas por Raven dentro de su nuevo hogar se volvieron más rigurosas y Raven dejo muy en claro que se respetarían.

En primera alguna de las antiguas normas impuestas en la Torre se mantendrían en pie, algunas de ellas fueron no comer con la boca abierta y la habitación que compartían se mantendría limpia, alguna de las nuevas reglas eran las siguientes:

Nada de comida o bocadillos en la cama, lo último que necesitaba Raven era sentir migajas de galleta o algún otro postre nocturno en su espalda.

La ropa sucia tenía que ser separada en colores y en los materiales de los que estaban hechos para facilitarle a Raven el trabajo de lavarla, de lo contrario Chico Bestia tendría que ir a trabajar con la ropa manchada por sus residuos corporales.

Aún tenía permitido jugar videojuegos, pero solamente cuando terminara las tareas del hogar que a él le tocaban, además de que no tenían que ser demasiado violentos o sugestivos, lo último que necesitaba Raven era que sus hijos se volvieran unos cabezas huecas como su padre.

Solamente podía asistir a convenciones de comic siempre y cuando no llegara tarde a casa, pero sobretodo que no trajera de esas porquerías llamadas ecchi o hentai a la casa o podría despedirse de los cariñitos nocturnos como a él le gustaba llamarlos durante todo un mes o más tiempo, Raven no quería tener nada que ver con alguien que se excitaba con personajes animados y que estaban horriblemente proporcionados de las partes delanteras y traseras.

Solo podía ver sus programas favoritos de Televisión por la noche cuando sus hijos estaban profundamente dormidos, de día aun podía verla pero solo programas educativos que era lo único que sus hijos podían ver, al igual que los videojuegos lo último que Raven necesitaba era que sus hijos se volvieran igual de atarantados como su esposo.

Si algo sabía muy bien Raven es que casi ningún hombre resistiría tal cantidad de reglas, ya que además de ser bastantes normas, también dejaba en claro que Raven era quien tenía el control de toda la relación, pero Chico Bestia seguía las reglas a la perfección sin queja alguna.

Principalmente porque Chico Bestia amaba a Raven, haría cualquier cosa para complacerla y hacerla feliz algo que se había propuesto desde que se conocieron y su regla de oro desde que comenzaron a salir, pero también porque en la noche cuando la paz se adueñaba de su hogar, Raven siempre supo cómo recompensar a Chico Bestia con un trabajo bien hecho mostrándole un lado que el solo conocía y Chico Bestia no podría estar más feliz con eso.

* * *

Si no es mi mejor trabajo ya que aún Teñida de Rojo se lleva ese título, pero simplemente fue una idea que se me paso por la mente y quise compartirla con ustedes, espero que no saliera nada Oc y que la narración haya sido legible, acepto cualquier tipo de comentario que me ayude a mejorar como escritor o simplemente me gustaría saber lo que opinan al respecto del One-Shot.

Sin nada más que decir les deseo un bonito día y yo me despido, hasta la próxima historia.


End file.
